A Secret With Consequences
by loving'it4321
Summary: Burn insists to know what Gazel is hiding, but when he finally knows, he brings himself only into more trouble. Gazel's secret is quite profound and he can't handle the pressure, especially because he knows how it's going to end and when he also find himself in love he totally tears apart! [BurnxFem!Gazel] [Requested by inazumajonaseleven3]
1. Behind The Eyes

**Here is a new story for you guys! ;)**

**Manal-chan I hope you enjoy your request!**

**Have fun MINNA! :D**

* * *

"D-D-Do you wanna be my g-g-girlfriend Gazel?" Blow confessed, cheeks red and clearly nervous as hell. She looked at him, not believing his words, why did he confessed, was it a joke, or maybe he lost a game, but one thing she knew for sure, he couldn't really like her till the depths of his heart.

"W-What?" Gazel stammered back, she just didn't knew what to say, replying like: '_Ha-Ha not funny.._' but what if it wasn't a joke. What if he really was confessing, she never felt more for him than just friends, how can she ever say that nice?...

Blow took a deep breath to control his voice, making sure he wouldn't stutter anymore.. "Gazel? Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" he this time gently said, with a sparkle of hope in his eyes.

His words sounded so damn true, Gazel was desperate, she had to break the heart of her precious teammate, no friend. Something she was so bad in, yeah.. Gazel didn't had a heart is what most people said, or a heart from ice, not being able to melt was another one. But hurting someone who just confessed their love is even something Gazel wasn't able to do.. she was looking for the right words.

"B-Blow.. I'm... I'm sorry, I just.. don't...feel the same.." she softly answered while looking at the ground.

Blow looked up, Gazel saw a little tear in the corner of his eyes, but he bravely put on a fake smile and said: "It's okay... I get it, thanks for being honest Gazel-sama!" he said and then walked away as fast as he could, leaving Gazel standing there with a really painful feeling in her chest. Something she didn't felt often, even very rare.

She sighed and walked to her room.. "Why does this have to happen to me? Why not Clara or Rhionne?" she said to herself and closed the door behind her.

"What are you complaining about?" she heard a fiery voice saying, she was still facing the door, but she knew who was in her room. "What the hell are you doing here, Burn?!" she snapped and then finally turned around to the red-head who was sitting with a mean smirk on her bed.

"Just bored.." he sighed.

"So? Then what the hell are you doing in MY room!?" she hissed at him.

"I like bothering you!" he replied with a stern face.

"Ah whatever, I don't feel like I want to be with you! Bye Burn!" she coldly replied, and turned around leaving him in her room.

She knew he just won from her, but she really wasn't in the mood to go arguing with him about again some stupid topic. She needed to talk badly and was going to look for the one she always talked with.

When she finally arrived at her destination she gently knocked on the door.

"_Come in!"_ she heard and then slowly opened the door.

"A-Ah Gazel-sama!" Clara said and stood up from her desk chair to great her. She wanted to bow, but Gazel held her from doing. "You know you don't have to be so formal!" Gazel simply said and with an sigh she went to sit on Clara's bed.

"Something wrong Gazel-sam~.. Uhm Gazel!" she corrected herself quickly and went to sit next to her captain who looked rather desperate.

"There is this problem, and I need your advice.." Gazel started, staring in front of her.

"Y-You need my advice? For what?"

"About... uhm.." Gazel took a deep breath again and then spoke further. "Blow confessed to me."

"BLOW DID WHAT~..!?" Clara yelled but Gazel pressed a hand against her mouth.

"Not so loud!" she hissed. "He confessed to me, but I refused.."

"W-Why did you refuse to him? Blow is a sweet guy.."

"I know, it has other reasons, but my problem is, that I'm his captain, how will I face him again after that shameful happening."

"Gazel just do as you always do, it's not going to be different."

"Well it is going to be different, I know he likes me now, how can I give him orders if I know he~.."

"Likes you? Gazel he likes you for quite a time now, nothing's gonna change, believe me!" Clara smiled.

"Yeah.. I guess you're right! Thanks Clara!" Gazel softly smiled, and then stood up. "Okay I'm going to prepare the new training! See you!"

"See you Gazel!" Clara replied and returned to her desk.

Gazel walked outside and closed the door, but before she could even do a thing the fiery voice from a few minutes ago stopped her again.

"So you got a love confession, that's why you were gone so quickly!"

"BURN!? Why did you followed me, don't you have better things to do!"

"Neh, I've told you, I'm bored!"

"So? You being bored doesn't mean you have to bust into my private business!"

"To be honest, I never knew someone would confess to you! Otherwise I wouldn't have followed you."

It hurted, it hurted so damn bad. His words were like a blade cutting right through her heart, she felt sad, but also so extremely mad! He hated her for sure, or he wouldn't have say such a thing, he just wanted to embarrass her.

"Fuck off Burn!" She scolded, she wasn't going to argue with him then, so she wasn't going to now, it was hard for her to hold her anger though.

"Jeez what's wrong with you? Did the Ice-princess finally found a heart! Or is there something else on your mind?"

'_W-What he knows?'_ Gazel thought, she widened her eyes, staring to her feet's on the ground_. 'He knows, doesn't he? No one else noticed! How did he know, WHY HIM!?' _

"Uh Gazel? There **is** something else, isn't it?" he said this time more concern was heard in his voice, but Gazel was to deep in thoughts, she didn't hear him.

"Gazel, you okay?" he asked laying a hand on her shoulder what woke her up from her thoughts.

"Get your hands off asshole!" she cried, it sounded like pure hatred, but it was more because she was desperate.

"Hey! Calm down, I was just worri~.. Just wondering what was wrong?"

"That's no one's business, especially not yours!" she snapped in her usual cold tune.

He looked at her, his glance focussed on her eyes, he tried to find what she was hiding, but when he saw pain, and fear in her eyes, he was startled.

"Gazel? One last time.. what's the problem?" he said, it wasn't a question this time but more like a order, it wasn't a tune he usually used towards Gazel, because she would beat the crap out of him normally, but this time... this time he saw so much pain.. but even worse was the fear that made him so concerned, why the hell he was concerned about a fellow captain, his rival was another thing, but he was right now, so he was not going to give up.

"How many times do I have to tell you! It's none of your freaking business!" she yelled one more time, before she walked away.

'_Why is he SOOO stubborn! And why does he wants to know it so damn bad! I've told no one, so he's not going to know it as well!_'

Suddenly she felt an arm on her shoulder, and before she knew it she ended up hanging on Burn's shoulder.

"WHAT THE~..! BURN PUT ME DOWN IMMEDIATELY!" She yelled, banging on his back, but when she remembered what position she was in, she shut her mouth, she was getting dragged by BURN?! If anyone captured a glimpse from them in this position it would be so awkward, and then she could say goodbye to her reputation. She was struggling to get out of his grip, but to no result, the strong hold that Burn held her was impossible to escape. "Goddamnit Burn, release me!" she hissed in his ear, this time softer so she wouldn't take any attention.

She only felt on some way that he was grinning, she rolled her eyes and then surrendered. There was no way for her to escape his hold, so she better could let it be.

After a minute they arrived at Burn's room, they entered and Burn locked the door, then he finally let go of Gazel.

"What's wrong with you!" she said cleaning her clothes.

"With me? What's wrong with you?" he returned, looking at her, somehow that hurting looked changed for a really worried look.

"Stop looking at me like that, it's not like you!"

"What's not like me?"

"Looking so worried, because you are not, you're an idiot, and most times even an big asshole!"

"Well, you said most times... now is not that time! I'm just wondering what you're hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything that you should care about!"

"Well if I don't care about it, you better tell it, I'm not letting you leave before I heard it."

"Oh my god!" Gazel sighed. "Open that door! I have to make a new practise schedule!"

"Oh I think your problem bothers you more, then that schedule!" he said.

"And how do you think you know that!?"

"Your eyes.." he simply replied, making Gazel's eyes widened.

'_My eyes, was that the way he found out, by looking into my eyes?' _

"E-E-Eyes?" she stammered.

"Yes your eyes, they didn't give me that death glare they normally give me, I saw what I saw, and now I wanna know!"

"I'm not going to tell you in a million years Burn, it's something only I know, and I wasn't planning on telling anybody!"

"Oh so your teammates don't even know it, now it's getting even more interesting!"

"It's not interesting, like I told you multiple times before, it-is-none-of-your-business!"

"Gazel we can be here for so long!" he sighed laying down on his bed, his hands behind his head while looking at Gazel who stood there with her arms crossed and a big vein in her forehead.

"BURN GIMMIE THAT KEY!?" she yelled and jumped right on top of it..

...Well Burn didn't saw that one coming-!...

He was quite surprised to find Gazel right on top of him! But he had a idea! Gazel was quite a strong girl, and he would definitely loose the key at this rate, so why not hide it in a place her pride will never allow her to touch!

When he finally was able to escape from her after a while of wrestling like mad. He ran away and went to stood a few feet's in front of her.

"W-What are you doing?!" Gazel's eyes widened when she saw that he held the key in the air with a devilish smirk on his face. "Ha~! Putting it in a place you will never come!" he smirked and put the key right in his pants. Not his pockets, but more towards his underwear.

Gazel sweat dropped. "Oh my god!" she sighed.

Nagumo put his hands in the air and said: "Well, you can get it if you want!" knowing Gazel wouldn't do it.

"Don't be so gross!" she said only to increase Burn's smirk.

"I knew it!" he giggled.

"Well played boy!" she said not able to hold her giggle as well.

"Oh so I can make you laugh as well! This is going the way I planned!" he said, he walked over to his bed again and sat down. Then he made a gesture towards Gazel that she had to sit next to him.

She rolled her eyes but did as told anyways.

"Why all that effort Burn? Why do you want to know it at all cost?"

"I don't know, but something tells me it's decisive for me to know!"

"Pff fine, you only have to promise to never tell anyone!"

"I promise!"

"I don't believe you!"

"I SAID I PROMISE!"

"Okay... if you ever break it~.."

"I won't break it, believe me!"

"Okay fine, what was on my mind is~...

* * *

**Hihi THAT'SSS IT!^^**

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger! I like cliffhangers! Hehe XDD**

**Well this one was for you my dear friend Manal-chan! I hope you enjoyed reading^^**

**It was fun to write this for you! It's my favourite couple after all! Hihi :3**

**Well I hope ya'll enjoyed as well! And please leave a review, tips are welcome as well! **


	2. disagreements

"W-W-WHAT!? N-No, that's a joke right Gazel?!" Burn desperately yelled, he stood up and paced around the room. "You just make fun of me, aren't you!" He hissed at her. He just couldn't believe what he just heard, but why? Why not telling anyone? "I wish I was joking Burn.." She sadly replied. "I heard it a week ago.."

"Then why didn't you tell anybody, what if?... You can't just..."

"No one cares Burn!"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! Even I... Even I feel like~.. feel broken.. how can you say no one cares, if even I do!"

"Then tell me why?! Why do you care Burn? You never cared about me before, why do you now?"

"It's ... complicated Gazel.. I can't just tell you!"

"Well! I just shouldn't have told you this! Now give me that key, I have to prepare practise!" she coldly answered and stood up with her arms crossed.

"I'm not going to open that door.." he simply said but above all very calm, another vein appeared on Gazel's head, she really was on the edge of killing him right now. "Why not?!" She hissed, making fists of her hands. "Don't make me take it!" She dared.

"As if you would.." he rolled his eyes.

"Guess you underestimated me Burn.." She smirked.

"You're really planning to take the key out of my underwear, you know that there is something in it?.."

"I'm well aware of you being a boy, or aren't you!?"

"I'M A BOY!" He shouted at her, and then tried to remain calm. He took a deep breath and looked at her again. "I'm not going to open that door, because I think you are pushing yourself too much, I bet you have other things on your mind then that stupid practise, and if you wish, I can even make it for you!"

"Why would I let my rival make the schedule for my team!?"

"Because you simply can't."

"Aaaah, you're so annoying, Fine!~.. Then we'll make it together!" she said and walked over to his desk, and went to sit on the chair in front of it, then she looked around. "Any paper here?"

"No but I got a laptop!" he smirked, and grabbed his pc. He put it in front of her, and he noticed a little blush on her cheeks. He wanted to say something, but decided to keep it for himself, he wanted to feel her at ease and not making her angry, something he _wasn't_ really good at.

"What if I give you my schedule, and you change the things you want?" Burn suggested.

"O-Okay.."

He opened his document, and they together made it the perfect training!"Wow, this is actually the best thing we ever done!" Gazel smiled.

"Indeed, what about we train together, my teammates can help yours, and yours can help mine!"

"Well, I think they will be startled if we tell them!" Gazel giggled. "But collaborate with you isn't as bad as I thought it would've be! We actually make a good team!" she said raising her hand.

"Indeed, new partner!" he smirked and clapped his hand against her, giving her a high five, only their hands stayed entangled, while they looked each other in the eyes, the smiles stayed, and their eyes twinkled. It took a while, but when they finally remembered it was kinda awkward, they released each other and looked the other way trying to hide their blushes.

...

...

"O-Okay, let's tell t-them.." Burn broke the painful silence.

"Y-Yes, do we meet at the field? It's our training-time anyways!"

"Sure, see you there!"

"O-Okay!" She replied, trying to get her calm back, because she somehow sounded so overexcited that she was going to work together with Burn, while she never felt the urge to even talk with him, thinking he was too damn annoying. But now was finally the day, she had a change to become friends with him. The opportunity that team Diamond Dust will get stronger because of Prominence is big! As captain she couldn't refuse this, but on the other hand her pride was kinda broken.. Still, Burn's pride as well, so maybe she shouldn't worry this much, because she probably would worry for nothing...

But?.. How will the team react to this sudden decision! How was she going to tell them that they were going to collaborate with Prominence, their high and mighty Rivals, they hated so much! This was going to be harder then she thought.

She walked out of her room, and headed towards the living-room only for the members of team Diamond Dust. Every team has their own kind of part from the UFO! Meaning that every team has their own Kitchen, Living room, Bedrooms, and they all share one big place to shower. Only the captains have their own private bathroom. That also means that they have to take care of their own food, and are responsible for their own health and such things.

Something that went well with team Diamond Dust and Gaia, But really bad with Prominence because of their not so grown up captain, that actually doesn't care about anything more then soccer.

She was deep in thoughts and before she knew it, she reached the living room and entered it. Carefully opening the door she was already thinking what she was going to say. She gave to room a good luck and spotted only one girl with a mask covering her face reading a book on the couch.

She sighed.. _'Jeez, it's time for training, and no one is present...' _she thought and walked over to the couch to talk with the masked girl with orange hair.

"Rhionne-chan! Can you do something for me?" She started what made the girl look up.

"O-Oh Gomenasai Gazel-sama, I haven't see you coming in! What is it that I can do for you?" She replied in a calm tune, making Gazel more relaxed about the thing she has to tell in a couple of minutes.

"Can you go get everyone, I have to announce something important, and tell them to hurry, because I was expecting to see everyone when it's time practise!" She said the last one a bit angry.

"S-Sure, Gazel-sama, I'll go get them!"

"Thank you Rhionne!"

"No problem!" and she leaved the room, heading towards the other members.

'_Good, now I have time to think about what I will say to them!~..'_

"..~Ah Gazel-sama, they were already on their way here!" Rhionne came back with the rest, that filled the empty room. _'Great.. no lines to say...' _

"So what did you wanted to announce?" Rhionne curiously asked her captain, making the others interested as well. They were waiting for her to talk, but instead of talking she gasped for words, that she simply couldn't find..

"Is something wrong Gazel-sama? You are acting strange lately.." Blow asked a bit worried about his captain who showed more emotion in the past week then she did the rest of her life. If it weren't the nerves, then she was suddenly extremely happy, or sad..

"I'm fine.." she said and cleared her throat, and then took a really deep breath to control those annoying nerves, it wasn't that scary to tell them! She has been captain for a long time, and they had to respect her choice anyways. That thought made her more relaxed and then she started to speak.

"We're going to train together with Prominence from now on!" She calmly but above all very simply and coldly told them, crossing her arms and with closed eyes with her head banging down.

...

...

...

"WHAAAAAT!?"

* * *

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

* * *

..

...

...

"You sure took your time Gazel!" Burn said when her team finally entered the field, where team Prominence was already waiting. The teams went to line up in front of each other.

"Burn..." Gazel said standing in front of him with a serious yet cold look on her face. "Gazel..." he answered and to her surprise he also sounded really calm.

"Let's make each other stronger!" She smirked.

"Yes! " He grinned back.

"Okay minna! We've made a schedule together, and we start with a match!" Burn explained to the teams who weren't really liking the idea of working together clearly shown on their faces, looking bored or mad, and even some looked uninterested.

"We'll mix the teams up! We have to work together!" Gazel added.

"Burn-sama! You're joking right!?" Nepper exclaimed. "We're not going to work together with.. _them_ are we?"

"You better be quiet, We're trying to become stronger, Gaia has the upper hand now, and if we wanna start a change we have to collaborate, if we want it or not!" Gazel snapped at him.

"I don't listen to an rival!" He rolled his eyes.

"Nepper, some respect would be fit!" Burn said to him. "She will be your co-captain from now on, and you'll have to listen to her commands.."

"WHY BURN! Why did you do this?!"

"I think Gazel just explained it, or are you even so childish that you haven't even listened to her?!"

"Did that witch brainwashed you or something?.." He softly whispered, but hard enough that Burn and Gazel could hear it..

"W-Witch?!" Gazel madly replied while a vein appeared on her forehead, she made fists of her hands, and angrily walked over to him. "Call me witch again and you're death!" She hissed in his ear, making him shiver. "Understood?.. _Nepper_?" she said.

"H-Hai.." he replied, not that he wanted it, but Gazel was scaring him a bit.

"G-Gazel-sama, Are you okay?" Droll asked worried, knowing Gazel never would have reacted like this before, she started to look like... _BURN_!?

"Hmpff! I'm fine, I just won't accept to be treated like this! This will be the same for you!" She said facing team Diamond Dust. "Burn will be your captain from now on, so I order you to listen to his commands!" She added really grumpy, and then went to stand next to Burn again, who was also looking at her with a worried glance that covered his face.

"G-Gaze~.." he wanted to say but she cut him off. "I'm fine! Let's start!" she announced and split the team up in two, with Burn's help, because team Prominence still wasn't listing to her.

Rean walked over to burn and patted him on the shoulder, what made him turn around to face her. "Something wrong?" he asked, because they were finally ready to start and she just interrupted it again..

"We do play music, right? We always do.. I have more motivation when there is music playing on the background.." she sadly asked her captain.

Burn turned around to Gazel and with just a look Gazel knew what he was asking.

"It's fine by me.." she simply replied.

"Okay!" Burn said and walked over to a stereo next to the field, he pressed play and a song echoed through the field.

_..._

_I'm bringing sexy back...  
Them other boys don't know how to act..  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.  
Take 'em to the bridge_

_..._

"You're kidding, right?.." Gazel sweat dropped, while they all listened to the song. It was a rather sexy song, if you told her. The bass was attractive, making you wanna strip or something. At least it's a song that you could easily use to strip.

"O-Oh.. hehe.. Whoops!" Burn said scratching the back of his head. "Wrong song! Aah well, it will be switch over to another one after its finished anyways.." he said, and then they started the training..

But it was damn hard to focus on soccer when that song was playing while a lot of hot boys were running across the field.. Gazel hated to admit it, but team Prominence had some rather good looking players, with the captain as the most hottest and sexiest one.. and this song wasn't really helping Gazel.. Every time she finally found her focus back, Burn passed her while his sweat was making him hot, and the look on his face sexy, she had to try hard not to drool, and she noticed some other girls such as Rhionne, Clara, Rean well... actually all the girls.. were focused on the boys playing..

...

_Dirty babe  
You see these shackles, Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one __makes me feel this way_

_..._

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast  
__..._

_I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_

_..._

'_**OMGGGG**__ how long is this song lasting?! I just can't focus!_' Gazel complained in her thoughts.

"Ne Gazel? Is the song distracting you and your team mates?" Burn stood in front of her with a mean smirk on his face, knowing he was getting watched by almost all the female team members of Diamond Dust, included Gazel.. And not that it was a look of disgust, more like greedy.

"O-Ohw shut up!" she snapped at him, while rolling her eyes. Knowing she was busted, she decided to turn around. Suddenly her vision got blurred, and started to turn around, while a painful stitch hurted her head, making her collapse on her knees while holding her head with her hands and she moaned in pain, hard enough to make the whole field turn around to her.

"Gazel!" Burn yelled and hurried over to her, he kneeled down next to her and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Gazel?" he asked, and then they got surrounded by everyone.

"Gazel-sama!? There is something!" Clara stammered, seeing her captain flinch in pain once again. With help from Burn, Gazel managed to stand up. "Sorry guys, I'm a bit sick.. but I'm well enough to continue practise!" Gazel said.

"Hmpff, you're just weak!" Nepper whispered. But he forgot he stood next to the two captains, who catched his whisper once again.

"WHAT!?" Burn yelled in anger, he could feel how the hate was boiling inside of him, he knew her story, he was crossing the line, not only his but Gazel's as well! "TAKE THAT BACK YOU GODDAMNIT IDIOT!" He shouted at him. Gazel even shocked from Burn's reaction. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!~.."

"Burn!" Gazel wanted to stop him, but Burn didn't heard her, his anger was blinding him!

"SAY SORRY OR LEAVE THE FIELD NEPPER!"

"Jeez, it wasn't that bad... I'm sorry Gazel-sama.." he said not knowing why his captain overreacted on something so simple, aah well with Burn you never know.. all the other were watching the scene closely, no one knew why Burn erupted like that..

"It's okay Nepper, I don't need you apologize.." Gazel said and then turned around and faced Burn. "It's okay Burn, don't let it bother you too much.."

"B-But, he crossed the line!"

Gazel walked closer to him. _"No one knows, remember? He couldn't knew what really is wrong.,, you can't blame him for it..."_ she whispered in his ear..

Burn sighed. "Forgot about that.." and then he smashed himself for the head.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked confused, they were now talking in private because their teammates gave them time alone, and started to train again.

"I just can be so stupid sometimes..." he softly answered, looking at the ground.

"It's okay, and it's sweet that you reacted like that, hihi!" she giggled, causing a shy blush on Burn's cheeks.

_Aren't you something to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror.  
And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine.  
If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find.  
Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side  
_**~.~.~.~**_  
'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul.  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the past, I'm here trying to pull you through.  
You just gotta be strong.  
_

That were the words Burn heard when he saw that cute giggle coming from Gazel, as if time froze and those words kept repeating itself...

'_W-What? Why am I thinking this?' _he asked himself..

_**...~'Was it her?.. was it Gazel?'~...**_

* * *

**That's all Minna-san! Gomenasai if it's bad.. I tried my best, but it really failed.**

**Well Manal-channnnn I hope you at least enjoyed it a bit^^**

**And please leave a review my dear readers! You would make me really happy! :DDD**

**Thank ya'll for reading this rather boring chappie...**

**Ohw and** **SapphireSpade 'Two boys, One girl' Will be the next one, expect me to update it tomorrow or the day after! Thank you for waiting!**


	3. Doze Away

**CHAPTER 3: "Not so different!..****" **

* * *

"Practice is over Minna!"

Burn voice echoed through the air. Gazel stopped running, she had totally forgotten the time, but she was glad practice was over, she had never felt so tired before, as if her legs were made out of jelly. She was shaking like crazy and sweating terribly. She wiped it from her forehead and took a _deep_ breath in and then let it all out again.

"So what do you say 'bout dinner at our apartment?" Burn suddenly appeared in front of her with a smile on his face. "I'll cook!"

A smirk appeared on the teal-eyed girl. "You cook?" She asked giggling. "You sure? We need to be in top condition!"

"Okay, Okay, let's do it together!" He smiled. "But beside that, how do you feel?" He asked turning his happy face into a sad gaze. Gazel rolled her eyes and bumped his shoulder. "Fine!" She smirked and then walked away.

Burn stood there holding his shoulder, a grin covered his face on the endurance of that girl. He must say he had to give her some respect on holding on like that, He knew she wasn't _fine_ at all... But treating her like a old granny wouldn't made it any better after all. He grabbed himself together and followed the ice-princess. "So your team will be at our apartment in a hour?" He asked once again to be sure she understood his message.

"Yes, Yes!" She smirked, and then walked back to her apartment, she entered the living room finding her whole team in silence while staring at her with a worried look. She stopped walking and gave them all a confused look. "S-Something...wrong?" She asked looking behind her, thinking something might've stand there, but that wasn't the thing, they were really staring at her, the most sad or worried, but some also mad.

"Gazel-sama!" Blow stepped forwards. "I've got two questions for you!" It wasn't really like he was asking for her acceptance, more like an announcement.

"Go ahead..." Gazel was rather concerned answering in a low and soft voice2, they weren't really looking happy, something bad was going to happen now. "First of all... Why Prominence? Why collaborate with them?! I thought you hated Burn?.."

Gazel looked down, how was she going to explain this to them, telling the true was not an option, but lying to them was something she really didn't liked to do against her teammates. But... she had no choice.. "I..still hate him.." She softly muttered, while staring at the ground, she blocked her eyes away from the others so they couldn't see the emotions on her face.

"What did you say Gazel-sama?" Clara asked again.

Gazel took a deep breath, she just had to focus and then she would be fine. "I still hate Burn!" She said this time loud enough for everyone to hear. "It's just that Gaia is too far above us, we needed something that could make us stronger.. and I thought this was the only way left. Besides we had a good training, so I think we'll continue working together."

"Okay.. well I guess you're doing this for our own good." Blow started again. "And second." This time he walked over to Gazel, he lay a hand on her shoulder what made her to look up into his eyes. "We know you're not feeling well, what's going on?"

Gazel started to blush, the whole confess scene with Blow that morning came back to her in a flash. He was looking her right in the eyes, really _concerned_, what made her blush to increase. "Gazel-sama?" He asked when there was no response from his captain other then the blush on her cheeks. Gazel released herself from his grip and tried to get her _cold_ attitude back and let that blush disappear again. "I said I'm just feeling a little sick, guess I have the flue, but I feel good enough to continue with what I'm here for! So if you guys don't mind, now it's my turn to announce something.." She said and turned around to her teammates that were looking at her with a worried yet confused look.

"We..." She took a deep breath. "We're going to eat our dinner at Prominence tonight!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay?... I expected more reaction..." Gazel muttered while rolling her eyes. "Now come on, make yourself ready, we're leaving in a half hour! Ohw.. And behave yourself, it's to build up some teamwork, not to murder each other."

"That's what you are thinking, what if Burn had set up a plan.." IQ Answered a bit worried, Burn was after all the type with ideas like that.

"I'm sure he won't, now come one, we'll be late!" The team switched glances with each other, but decided to listen to their captain, she had 'till now always been a good captain, and she was probably knowing what she was doing. They walked away, still not sure if this was the right thing to do.

Gazel was now left alone in the room, she sighed as she walked over the the kitchen, she grabbed a glass and filled it with water, she then grabbed some kind of medicines out of her pocket and put it in the glass, then took it all in at once and after that she struggled to the couch. When she finally was able to sit down and rest she noticed her head was bounding like crazy against her head.

"Guess all the nerves made me forget it.." She said holding her head in pain. "Hope those painkillers will work fast enough.." She closed her eyes for a while, but forgot to open them again and she fell peacefully asleep.

* * *

_"-el-"_

_"-azel-"_

_"-Gazel-"_

_"GAZEL-SAMA?!" _Gazel awoke with a start, she went to sit up straight but gritted her teeth's when a stitch in her head almost made her fall back. She carefully opened her eyes seeing her whole team standing around her. "Gazel! You're a though sleeper!" Clara giggled.

"Weird... because you never were.." Blow said, looking at her with a suspicious gaze. Blow somehow knew Gazel was lying about her flu.. he just knew it, he saw the pain behind her eyes, but if she didn't wanted to tell it then that was her choice and he respected that.

"Gomen- Shoot! what time is it?!" She jumped up.

"If we leave now, we'll be just ten minutes too late!" Rhionne replied seeing her captain stressing out. "G-Gazel-sama, you can also lay down for a second, then we'll go on our own.." She said when she saw Gazel gritted her teeth's again. Beside stressing out on something like this, was so not Gazel's normally reaction.

"N-No... I'm fine! Only still wearing my uniform... Ah well you guys can go already, I'll go for a shower first, tell Burn I'm coming as soon as possible." She wanted to walk away, but someone stopped her. "Go to bed Gazel-sama.." Blow stood there, holding her arm, looking this time as if he was standing above her. "Don't knock yourself down!"

"Blow's right, Just take some sleep, We'll explain it to Burn, and we promise nothing will happen!" Droll smiled from behind Blow's back.

"I think your teammates are right.." They suddenly heard and turned around to see Burn in the doorframe. "I can handle them alone!" He smirked making team diamond dust to pout. "What are you doing here?" Gazel asked.

"I was wondering what happened since you are almost a hour too late.."

"H-H-Hour?.." She asked turning around to her team. "Y-You guys said ten minutes.."

"W-Well.. We didn't wanted to.. uhm.. hehe!" Clara said scratching the back of her head. "We didn't wanted to wake you up, seeing you were sleeping so peacefully, so... hehe.."

Gazel blanket out for a moment, they were watching her sleep for almost an hour... oh this was embarrassing..Suddenly she felt two hands lifting her from the ground while holding her bridal style.. She then saw Burn smirking at her, she blanket out even more as her whole team's jaw dropped.

"He's.. _dead_.." Droll whispered, still not believing that Burn dared to embarrass her like that. She was going to kill him.

"B-B-Burn... **PUT-ME-DOWN!**" She yelled, trying to get out of his grip. He snickered once, knowing Gazel wasn't able to escape his grip and then turned around to walk to her room. He closed the door behind him leaving team diamond dust there standing with faces like: '_What just happened?'_

"**_BUUURNNNN_**!" They all heard one last time, before the yelling slowly faded away.

"Did... Did something happened between them?" Rhionne stammered still staring at the door in shock.

"I...have no...idea.." Clara replied.

* * *

"Burn you goddamnit asshole! Do you know how embarrassing this is! COME ON PUT ME DOWN NOWW!"

"We're almost there.." He sighed, he wasn't letting her go 'till he reached her bed, he somehow... liked holding her liked this, she was light and cold, yet he got a warm feeling inside his chest, especially when he looked down to her face that was tomato red, embarrassed and not looking him into the eyes, and then if she pouted it was like his heart skipped a beat..

He knew feelings were started to develop towards her, but he didn't tried to stop nor avoid it, he liked the feeling Gazel gave him, when they were so close, or if she was so embarrassed, she was just too cute like that. He knew she didn't liked it, she was ashamed but somewhere deep inside of her he knew she liked it as well, some kind of feeling he had.

He opened the door of Gazel's room, and carefully lay her down on her bed, as he did he saw her flinching in pain once again. "Do you got some painkillers somewhere?" Burn asked.

"Yeah.. but I already took them, I'm fine!" She said, she didn't wanted to go to bed, but on the moment she lay down, it was like her body didn't wanted anything else then just some sleep.

Burn was looking around the room, he opened an little box that was standing on her desk, it was filled with all kind of medicines.. It made Burn a bit nervous and worried.. he looking at the labels and grabbed two painkillers. "Gazel, I found so-" But he stopped talking when he saw that the silver haired girl had already fallen asleep and was curled up laying down in bed.

He sweet smile crept onto his face, as he slowly went to sit down next to her, he wiped a number of hairs from her face and placed them behind her ears, then he rested his hand down on her cheek. '_She's beautiful._' He thought not able to stop staring at her cute face.

He then got up and grabbed a blanket, he covered her with it, and putted the medicines on her nightstand. There he stood, in the room of his rival, the one he had hated.. but somehow that exchanged for another feeling. It wasn't hate, nor rivalry, it wasn't friendship, but Burn couldn't fit the right word yet.

"Goodnight Gazel!" He said before closing the door.

* * *

**I hope u liked it!^^**

**Please leave a review :)**


End file.
